Impressions
by Res CVX
Summary: This was written for the KHR Secret Santa on Tumblr. Mukuro's opinions about everyone as he sees or encounters them one morning.


This was written for the KHR Secret Santa on Tumblr. The recipient was notimetoreconcileme.

*A thank you to sydni for betaing this for me*

* * *

Feeling the morning light on his face, Rokudo Mukuro pulled the covers over his face. He hated getting up in the morning. He hated interacting with the other guardians in the mornings even more. Something about their personalities always annoyed his morning self. It usually gets better as the day progresses, but in the morning, he would rather relax then have to deal with the others.

After a few minutes of lying on the bed, Mukuro decided to get up. If he didn't show up to breakfast, Tsuna would hunt him down, and if he could, Mukuro would rather avoid that. Going through his morning routine sluggishly, Mukuro took a deep breath, and when he left his room, he was his usual self.

The first people he encountered were the girls, who seemed to be on their way back from breakfast (How early do these people get up?).

"Ah, Mukuro-san!" Mukuro nodded his head to greet Miura Haru. He found her cheerfulness rather irritating, especially in the mornings. Sure, she was smart, but her aura of air-headedness was irksome. She became even more so when she kept approaching him to discuss cosplay and the use of his illusions to help with the costume designing. Mukuro had to admit, though, that the blame was partly with himself, since he accidently let slip to her about his interest in clothing style and uniforms.

"Good morning, Mukuro-san," Sasagawa Kyoko said. Mukuro also nodded to her. She was, essentially, a passive version of Tsuna. They were both foolishly optimistic and have naive tendencies, not to mention that they even looked similar to each other.

"Morning," I-Pin piped up. Mukuro smiled slightly. I-Pin, he greatly tolerated. It was amazing to see such talent and skill on one so young, except, she stopped. Recently, she hasn't done any sort of training to improve herself, and Mukuro was miffed beyond belief that such potential was going to waste.

"Good Morning, Mukuro-sama." This time, Mukuro not only smiled, but reached out to pat her on the head. Even if to others, Chrome did not seem strong, Mukuro knew she was mentally very strong, and her resolution, even stronger. By continually training her, Mukuro hoped that she will eventually reach the skill level to properly be the Mist Guardian by herself. "Did you just wake up?" she asked him.

"Yes, I did."

"Ehh! But it's past 10!" Haru exclaimed. Mukuro shrugged.

"Sleepy head," I-Pin said, and Mukuro's jaw tightened.

"I should be going now," Mukuro said, wanting to get away. Without waiting for an answer, he patted Chrome on the head again, and walked away.

"Mukuro-san, later could we─" Mukuro tuned out Haru and walked faster. Halfway to the dining room, Mukuro heard the beginnings of an argument. Pausing at the corner, he looked around the corner to see Gokudera Hayato yelling at Lambo. Mukuro spotted the source of the argument a few steps away in the form of a broken vase and a burnt painting. How did that happen?

"Stupid cow! What did I say about playing with your stupid grenades?" Mukuro glanced at the area again. Shouldn't grenades cause more damage?

"It wasn't grenades, Stupidera. It was a cake," Lambo said, sticking his tongue out. Generally, Mukuro found Lambo irritating and high maintenance as the others also thought, but he was also simple and easily manipulated, and Mukuro regularly took advantage of him, though mostly it was just to piss off the other guardians. However at his comment, Mukuro raised an eyebrow. Cake? Gokudera looked confused as well. Even though he is a competent right hand man and extremely loyal for whatever reason to Tsuna, his personality was less to be desired, especially his habit of judging everyone before he even spoke to them, as well as his quickness to start up arguments and fights.

"What's wrong, Hayato?" It took Mukuro a second to make the cake connection, when the Poison Scorpion walked towards the other two. They rarely interacted, but Mukuro knew enough about her to make sure he and his food were well out of reach of her. She had goggles on, so Gokudera didn't immediately pass out.

"Big Sis!" Shaking his head, Mukuro turned around, and took a different route to the dining room. A minute later, he pushed open the door of dining room to see Tsuna, Hibari Kyoya, and Yamamoto Takeshi at the table. An awkward silence filled the air. Slipping in, Mukuro chose the chair furthest away Hibari, and reached for the brioche.

"Yo, Mukuro," Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Why are people this cheerful in the morning? Mukuro won't deny that he was a skilled swordsman and a natural hitman, but his cheerfulness was a bit too much. Hibari had looked up when Mukuro had walked in, but now, he was back to focusing on his food. It was a pity that he grew out of his impulsiveness. Now, he's formidable and much calmer, but Mukuro missed toying with his younger self, not that he didn't bother the current version. Though it became harder, it was more satisfying for him to see the current Hibari succumb and snap at his words.

Mukuro looked towards Tsuna who, despite still sitting at the table, had an empty plate. Mukuro could not understand how someone this naive was a mafia boss of the strongest famiglia in the world, but somehow, he was making it work.

"Mukuro, after you are done, I need you to do something," Tsuna said. Mukuro nodded, and glanced at the file that was sitting in front of Tsuna. He must've been waiting for him.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Mukuro winced as the Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei, made his appearance. Like Lambo, he was rather simple, and easily manipulated, though Mukuro never bothered. He immediately sat down next to Yamamoto, and started piling food on his plate. Mukuro forgot about his food, as he watched the two of them having a contest to see who would finish first, never mind that Yamamoto was here before him. Feeling slightly ill, Mukuro pushed his food away. Mukuro and Tsuna watched as the two of them finished their food, with Ryohei winning. Somehow, Hibari was able to completely ignore them, and times like this, Mukuro was very jealous of Hibari's skill of not-giving-a-damn sometimes. He turned towards Tsuna.

"So, what exactly do you need me to do─" The door to the dining room crashed open as Gokudera entered while Ryohei and Yamamoto left.

"Stupid cow, stupid sister." Gokudera looked at Mukuro. "Did you really just get here? Even that stupid cow was here before you." Mukuro shrugged. He really didn't care.

"You already ate. Did you need something?" Tsuna asked him. Gokudera focused on Tsuna.

"Yes, Tenth. I received word from the Shimon famiglia that they don't need assistance anymore." Mukuro turned towards Tsuna.

"You were about to send me there?"

"You were about to send Mukuro there?" Tsuna shrugged.

"I don't see the problem." Mukuro made to answer, but the door crashed open again, and Reborn entered. He surveyed the four of them, before heading towards Tsuna. Mukuro would never admit it out loud, but the hitman unnerved him. He could never guess what was on his mind. Mukuro made sure to never underestimate him, and made sure to keep out of his way.

"There's an issue with the Shimon famiglia that you have to address." Mukuro, Tsuna, and even Hibari stared at Gokudera, who blinked owlishly at Reborn.

"But they contacted me saying that they didn't need help anymore," Gokudera protested. Reborn raised an eyebrow, and Mukuro was glad that he wasn't on the receiving end.

"Apparently, that isn't the case." Reborn turned towards Tsuna. "By the way, Collonelo's and Lal's wedding is postponed... again."

"Seriously?" Tsuna said incredulously. "This is, what, the seventh time?" Mukuro sighed.

"Personally, I feel that you just lock the two of them in a chapel with the rings and a priest until they exchange vows." Mukuro took a moment to stretch out his back. If there was nothing for him to do, he should leave soon.

"Hm, not a bad idea," Reborn muttered. Tsuna looked at him hesitantly.

"Reborn, you aren't actually going to do that, are you?" he asked warily. Reborn shrugged.

"Get going," Reborn ordered, resting a hand on his gun. Tsuna bolted up, and almost ran out of the room with Gokudera following him. At a more easy-going pace, Reborn followed them. Leaving just Mukuro and Hibari in the room, the awkward silence from before filled the air again. Hibari, who had yet to say anything the whole time Mukuro was here, finished the last of his food, and set aside his utensils.

"Bored?" Mukuro asked him. Hibari gave him a deadpanned look.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you haven't said a word the whole time."

"Hn. That is no indication of my level of boredom." Hibari stood up, and headed for the door.

"Pity, since I'm bored too." Hibari ignored him. "You haven't had any missions lately. Are you sure you aren't in the slightest bit bored. I'm sure you're itching for a fight." Mukuro watched as Hibari froze. "Then again," he continued, "you must be worried that I will beat you, which is why─" Hibari spun around, and held a tonfa against his throat. Mukuro grinned. Hibari must have really been bored if he gave in so easily.

"There is no way you would be able to beat me in fair fight." Mukuro held out a clench hand, his trident beginning to materialize.

"Well then, why don't we go and─" For the third time, the dining room door slammed open.

"Sorry Tsuna, could you─" Hibari and Mukuro watched as Dino tripped through the doorway and fell flat on his face. Breaking the tension, Hibari drew away from Mukuro and put his tonfa away. Sighing, Mukuro let the half formed trident fade away.

"He isn't here, Cavallone," Mukuro said. Dino got to his feet and looked around.

"So he isn't." Noticing the other two, he grinned. "Morning!" Even though he was a less naive version of Tsuna, what irritated Mukuro the most about Cavallone was his fondness of treating the members of the Vongola famiglia like younger brothers, Mukuro included. Noticing the positions of the two, Dino frowned. "Were you two fighting again?" Not wanting to stay for a lecture (as Dino was prone to doing), Mukuro quickly gathered his mist flames, and high tailed out of the room. Though they weren't able to fight, the pissed off look Hibari gave him was more than worth it.

Mukuro reappeared a few hallways down. It was the hallway that Lambo had ruined earlier. Lambo was still standing there, attempting to clean the area. Taking pity on him, Mukuro allowed his flames to spread, and speed up the process for him. Lambo looked at him like he was his savior.

"Hey, Lambo," Mukuro said, kneeling down to his level, and pulling out a bar of chocolate. Lambo's gaze was immediately fixated on it. "Would you mind doing a favor for me?"


End file.
